


Буря

by Ayliten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellatrix-alpha, Dubious Consent, Harry Potter squick-fest, M/M, Magic dick, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люциусу очень не нравилось, как на него смотрит Беллатрикс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Буря

Люциусу очень не нравилось, как на него смотрит Беллатрикс. Темные глаза, неотрывно следящие за ним на собраниях, ловящие каждое движение, были похожи на колодцы — с мутной черной водой, обманчиво спокойной гладью и тварями на дне.

Это был взгляд хищника, от которого душа уходила в пятки, сердце замирало, а внутри что-то сладко екало в предвкушении. И каждый раз, ощущая это, Люциус чувствовал, как у него потеют ладони, а тонкая нижняя сорочка липнет к спине.

Он понимал, что означают и это внезапное пристальное внимание, и взгляды, которые Беллатрикс бросала в его сторону — полные душного, горячего безумия, обещающие и жизнь, и смерть. Знал — и боялся.

Люциус слишком хорошо помнил прошлый раз, и твердо сказал себе, что повторения не допустит. По крайней мере, постарается не допустить — сейчас, когда буря была еще далеко, ему казалось, что он сможет. Но таяли дни, буря ощутимо надвигалась — ее отголоски будили внутри Люциуса инстинкты, заглушающие голос рассудка, и его решимость таяла на глазах.

Улыбка Беллатрикс же становилась все более хищной, и Люциус со страхом, смешанным с предвкушением, думал о том дне, когда она учует запах. И когда он, влиятельный лорд Малфой, снова превратится в жадное, жалкое текущее существо, готовое ползать за своей альфой по полу, сбивая в кровь колени, подставляя задницу и мечтая только о том, чтобы его поимели.

От проклятой течки не могли спасти зелья даже от лучших мастеров. И Беллатрикс, разумеется, это было прекрасно известно. 

— Не гляди так, — грубо сказал Люциус в один из вечеров, когда Беллатрикс в очередной раз раздела его глазами. — Найди себе другую пару, со мной это больше не пройдет.

Беллатрикс шумно втянула воздух.

— Посмотрим, как ты скоро запоешь, — хрипло рассмеялась она, облизывая губы.

 

Ранним утром, еще не до конца проснувшись, Люциус почувствовал — буря наконец пришла.

По всему телу разливалась истома, переходящая в жар, член стоял как каменный, и одного прикосновения тонких сатиновых простыней было достаточно, чтобы выгнуться дугой и застонать. В заднице было горячо и мокро, будто, пока Люциус спал, какой-то шутник вылил между ягодиц щедрую порцию смазки.

Он приподнял голову над подушкой. Безумие еще не накрыло его целиком, он мог соображать, и, значит, следовало действовать.

Палочка лежала на тумбочке, рядом с кроватью.

Он схватил ее и направил на дверь, накладывая усиленное запирающее.

Еще один взмах, хриплый шепот:

— Инкарцеро! — и руки оказались накрепко привязаны к спинке кровати.

С негромким стуком палочка выпала из пальцев и покатилась по полу.

Люциус закусил губу. Осталось переждать.

Не будь в мэноре Беллатрикс — и это было бы не слишком сложно. Но он чувствовал, что альфа где-то рядом, пусть даже и на другом конце дома, и этого хватало, чтобы сходить с ума.

Люциус снова потерся членом о простыню и застонал.

Он выпятил задницу, чувствуя, как по бедрам ползут капли сочащейся из ануса смазки. 

Сердце заколотилось, все желания сосредоточились только на одном. Образ Беллы отпечатался на внутренней стороне век, и весь смысл существования Люциуса сейчас был в ней. В члене, в который вытягивался ее клитор — сейчас Люциус был готов отдать все золото мэнора, чтобы почувствовать его в себе.

Он вцепился в спинку кровати, и терся, терся о простыню ноющим членом, мучительно понимая, что так не получит разрядки. 

В заднице хлюпало, анус судорожно сжимался, все тело горело огнем — и, если бы Люциус не был привязан к кровати, то ничего не удержало бы его сейчас от визита к своей альфе. 

Ощущать ее рядом, чувствовать в себе, плавится под ее руками — было так же важно, как и дышать, и через некоторое время Люциус осознал всю бесполезность своей затеи.

Бессмысленно было бороться с собственной природой.

— Тобби! — крикнул он срывающимся голосом.

Домовик возник около постели Люциуса и учтиво поклонился. Он вел себя так спокойно, будто каждый день видел своего хозяина голым, стоящим на коленях с откляченной, истекающей слизью задницей. 

— Позови… — прошептал Люциус, выгибая спину. — Приведи сюда Беллатрикс!

Пять минут ожидания растянулись в года и десятилетия. Он плыл в душном мареве, корчась от желания, ничего не соображая и ни о чем больше не думая, и долгожданный хлопок двери показался раскатистым громом, а дробный перестук каблуков — канонадой. 

— Белла… — простонал Люциус, когда цепкая жесткая рука сжала его выпачканные слизью яйца. — Белла, пожалуйста… я не могу больше, пожалуйста, трахни меня…

Он поднял воспаленные глаза и облизнулся. Беллатрикс стояла рядом с кроватью — растрепанная, с отпечатавшимся на щеке следом от подушки, в тонком халате, наброшенном прямо на голое тело. Полупрозрачная ткань обрисовывала тугую грудь и бугрилась в промежности, где, — Люциус почувствовал, как рот наполняется слюной, — уже набухал, наливаясь кровью, огромный член куда толще и длиннее его собственного. 

Нос Беллатрикс хищно раздувался и трепетал, улавливая аромат, идущий от Люциуса. Она погладила его яйца, скользнула рукой выше — и Люциус услужливо выпятил зад, стараясь раскрыться еще больше.

— А-а-а… — простонал он, когда сразу два пальца Беллы проникли в мокрое скользкое отверстие. Он завилял бедрами, насаживаясь на ее пальцы, и разочарованно всхлипнул, когда они выскользнули наружу.

Белла поднесла ладонь, блестящую от смазки, к губам, и лизнула ее, с наслаждением вдыхая запах. Потом протянула руку вперед, к лицу Люциуса, и он сам потянулся к пальцам, слизывая собственную смазку, позволяя Белле глубоко проникнуть в его рот и усиленно работая языком. 

Свободной рукой Беллатрикс потянула за пояс халата, развязывая его. Полы разошлись, и наружу выглянул багровый кончик огромного члена. 

Пряный запах ударил Люциусу в нос, он снова застонал, и, как только Белла вытащила свою руку у него изо рта, попросил:

— Трахни меня…

— Поработай сначала языком, — голос у нее, и так никогда не отличавшийся нежностью, сейчас и вовсе огрубел, налился басом. Схватив Люциуса за волосы, она с силой дернула его голову на себя, насаживая ртом на свой член. От курчавых завитков в паху одуряюще пахло.

Белла исступленно трахала Люциуса в рот, и он давился огромным членом, но продолжал сосать и облизывать его в таком быстром темпе, в каком только мог, инстинктивно стараясь доставить своей альфе как можно больше удовольствия. Вскоре его старания увенчались успехом — Белла задвигала бедрами быстро-быстро, и в рот Люциусу ударил поток горьковато-соленой жидкости. 

Он закашлялся, сглатывая, а Белла, тем временем, забралась на кровать позади него и хлопнула его по ягодице. Люциус дернулся, шире раздвигая ноги.

Оглянулся, пытаясь рассмотреть Беллу и чувствуя, как течет по ляжкам густая слизь. Член Беллы снова начал вставать.

Наклонившись, она медленно провела языком по ложбинке между ягодиц Люциуса, заставив его всхлипнуть.

Через минуту он уже не всхлипывал — дергался, кричал, до побелевших костяшек пальцев сжимая спинку кровати.

— Трахни меня, я больше не могу, не могу, не могу… А-а-а-а! — взлетел к потолку крик, когда Белла вцепилась в его задницу и вошла одним резким толчком. Она задвигалась, и член заскользил в Люциусе, заставляя его кричать и дергаться, закатывая от наслаждения глаза. Комната наполнилась глухими шлепками и чмоканьем. 

Люциус кончил меньше, чем через минуту — Белле для этого не потребовалось даже прикасаться к его члену. Он бился в оргазме, пачкая простыни, в голове мутилось, но Беллатрикс и не думала останавливаться — и Люциус знал, что за сегодняшний день это первый, но далеко не последний его оргазм.

 

Она выдохлась только к вечеру. Люциус лежал ничком на кровати, обессиленный и утомленный, сперма вперемешку со смазкой до сих пор сочилась из задницы, и Беллатрикс, устроившаяся рядом с ним на кровати, тоже казалась усталой. Она рассеянно гладила Люциуса по бедру, на котором уже отчетливо проступали синяки от ее пальцев, и улыбалась, сыто и довольно. 

— Мне нужно идти, — сказала она. — И тебе тоже не стоит вызывать недовольство Лорда своим отсутствием на собрании. 

— Ты придешь… еще? — жалобно спросил Люциус, чуть приподнимая голову. В темных глазах снова вспыхнуло дикое пламя, безумная улыбка перечеркнула жесткое лицо.

— Конечно, — Беллатрикс провела рукой между ягодиц Люциуса и затем коснулась влажным пальцем его губ, размазывая по ним смазку. — Если ты хорошо попросишь.


End file.
